Line of Duty
by McB
Summary: Final Chapter Up! Good times, bad times, and being a detective. C&M-everybody else it there too R&R PLEASE!
1. Officer Bing

AN: Ok, I'm officially putting one of my fics on hold, When Life Lets You Down. I'm tired of it and I have no idea where to go with it. I've decided to give this one a shot. This is an idea that just popped into my head like a couple of hours ago! In this fic, Joey is single, Phoebe and Mike are together (soon to be married), Ross and Rachel are not together, and Monica and Chandler are married with no children. Everybody does the jobs they do on the show except for Chandler, he is a police officer/detective. Chandler's father, Charles, was also a police officer, but, he was killed while investigating a case with his partner. I guess that's all you need to know, Oh yea, REVIEW.PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Line of Duty: Chapter 1: Officer Bing  
  
((((  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
The beeping of Detective Chandler Bing's cell phone disrupted the quiet of the early morning.  
  
Chandler moaned and rolled over, blindly reaching for his cell phone on the nightstand. He grabbed hold of it and brought it to his ear, pressing the talk button on the trip from the nightstand to his head.  
  
"Yea?" He asked tiredly. "Okay, yea, I can be there in 15 minutes." He pressed the off button and looked at the clock next to his bed.  
  
It read 5:43. "Ugh, it is too early." He rolled back over and looked at his wife as she slept peacefully. He didn't want to wake her up and tell her he had to go so he figured he would just leave her a note.  
  
Slowly, he rose out of the bed. The early morning sunshine was making its way in through the blinds.  
  
He walked over to his closet and opened it up. Grabbing a black suit jacket, black slacks, and a navy blue button down shirt, he started to get dressed; 'no time for a shower this morning' he thought, his hair was short enough that it looked fine anyway.  
  
Before he put on his jacket, he put on his shoulder holster and clipped his badge onto his belt. Looking at his watch, he noticed he only had seven minutes left. He quickly scribbled a note, kissed Monica on the cheek, grabbed his gun, jacket, and keys and walked out the door.  
  
Looks like it was going to be another long day.  
  
T B C  
  
((((  
  
Ok I'm sorry this is so short but it's late and I need to get to bed! Please review and tell me what you thing of this. Let's make a deal, if you review this story, and you have fics on this site, I will read them and review yours. But you have to review mine first! 


	2. Investigation

Line of Duty: Chapter 2: Investigation  
  
((((  
  
Chandler drove up to the club and stepped out of his car, followed closely by his partner.  
  
"Hey Harry." He said as he walked over to him. "Morning, early one today huh?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Let me tell ya, this was not in the job description when they hired me!" Harry replied. He was about 5 years older than Chandler was, but he had the attitude of a 19-year old.  
  
"Yea, but what are you gonna do huh? That's life!" Chandler said as the both started to walk inside the club.  
  
Another one of the detectives came over to Chandler and Harry.  
  
"What do we got here Eddie?" Chandler asked, turning to face him.  
  
"We got four dead bodies, three in the back, one on the floor. They were a band, called themselves The Method."  
  
"And how did those four dead bodies come to be, dead bodies?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well some of the people we talked to said that there were three guys that came in here last night, shot the place up. The guy that owns the place doesn't have any cameras so we got nothing. He's up there talking to some officers if you want to talk to him." Eddie said, pointing to a room on the next level with a whole wall that was just a window, so you could look right in.  
  
"So what do we have so far?" Chandler said as the walked to the back of the club to take a look around.  
  
"Not much, most of the evidence we have is all in the back hallway. You guys can take a look around but I have to get out of here, I got assigned to another case, I'll talk to you guys later!" Eddie yelled as he ran out of the club.  
  
Chandler walked to the back hallway, ducking under the yellow police tape as the proceeded down the hallway.  
  
The three bodies were lying throughout the hallway; bullet holes covered the walls.  
  
"Well, the obviously used automatics, there's no way you could get that many shots off and miss that many times." Chandler said as he squatted down to get a better down the hallway.  
  
"Ok, go get an officer to dust the all the doorknobs for fingerprints, get somebody to take pictures of the bodies, and I'm going to go look out on the floor," Harry said as he walked off.  
  
"You got it," Chandler said as he got back up.  
  
((((  
  
-3 hours later-  
  
Fingerprints had been taken to the lab and pictures of everything were taken and labeled. Harry was off talking to the club owner while Chandler stood in the hallway, slowly looking at every little detail of it.  
  
"You got those print sizes right Max?" Chandler asked an officer standing against the wall. "Yup," He replied. "We got a size 10 and 12."  
  
"Good." Chandler said.  
  
"He spotted something shiny on the ground and bent down to look at it. It was a silver necklace. He got out a pen and slipped it through, picking it up and observing it.  
  
"Hey Max," He said holding it up for him to see. "Get me a bag would ya?"  
  
Max pulled out a small bag and Chandler carefully slid the necklace in and zipped the bag shut.  
  
"Get this down to the lab ok?" Chandler said to Max, he nodded and walked away.  
  
Chandler sighed and rubbed his neck. He loved his job but sometimes it could be very stressful.  
  
It was only 9:30 and they had lots of work to get done still.  
  
He walked back out to the front just as Harry was walking down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, you find anything out?" Chandler asked, as he waited for Harry to catch up.  
  
"No, the guy says he's never had any problems in here before. It's only been open for two years. He also said that his security is a bunch of bouncers that couldn't get jobs anywhere else. He doesn't keep their names, just pays them every other Friday. So a lot of good that does us."  
  
"Well, it looks like this case is gonna be eating up a lot of our time."  
  
"Yea, well let's get down to the station. We got paper work to do!" Harry said as he walked off towards his car.  
  
"I can hardly contain my joy." Chandler said flatly and followed behind him, heading to his own car.  
  
((((  
  
-1 ½ hours later, Police Station, Chandler and Harry are sitting across from each other at their desks-  
  
"This place is a Zoo!" Harry said, trying to get work done but obviously distracted.  
  
"Come on, I can't think, let's get out of here." Chandler said, putting down a piece of paper he was reading and taking his glasses off.  
  
Both men stood up, put their suit jackets on, and walked towards the front doors, weaving in and out of all the other desks and people.  
  
((((  
  
-Half an hour later, a restaurant, Chandler and Harry are sitting at a table outside by the sidewalks-  
  
Chandler put down his fork and rubbed his temples. Harry looked up and noticed this.  
  
"What's the matter? You ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, I just have a really bad headache." Chandler said quietly.  
  
"Another one? You've been getting these headaches for like five months now, you should talk to your doctor." Harry said as he continued eating.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I've been having a long day."  
  
"Yea me too." Harry replied. "But, I talked to Benny, he said we can go home early today, since we had to go in like two hours earlier than normal."  
  
Chandler smiled. "Well that's good. Say, why did we have to go in that early anyway?"  
  
"They said that they had to get it all cleaned up before noon today because there were filming some damn movie across the street and they couldn't have all these police cars and crap in the way so."  
  
"Couldn't they have just filmed a different day? Like tomorrow?" Chandler asked with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Hey what do I look like? The director?" Harry said as he sat back.  
  
"Well, ya know, I've never met the director so there goes your whole argument."  
  
"Don't start with me Chandler, not today." Harry got up and put his jacket on.  
  
Chandler just laughed and also got up to put his jacket on, throwing a twenty on the table to cover the bill and tip.  
  
"What time is it?" Chandler asked.  
  
Harry looked down at his watch. "11:50, why?"  
  
"I'm not feeling very good, I haven't slept much in the past week. And my head is pounding, and my back is sore from standing for three hours this morning."  
  
"Well, you can go home. I'll just tell Benny you were to sick to get any work done so I sent you home." Harry said as they started walking.  
  
"Oh thanks man, I owe you one!" Chandler smiled and gave him a pat on the back as he ran off to his car. He hopped over the side, not opening the door, and slid down into the seat.  
  
"Wow, your back really does seem to be sore!" Harry yelled over to him and laughed before getting in his own car and driving back to the station.  
  
Chandler just smiled and started the car.  
  
T B C  
  
((((  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. A Long Day

Line of Duty: Chapter 3:  
  
((((  
  
Chandler started the car, and seconds later, it died. He turned the key again and the same thing happened.  
  
"Oh please, don't do this to me, not today!" He said, all the while, trying to get it to start.  
  
After many failed attempts, he took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, slamming the door.  
  
"Damn it." He whispered as he looked around to see if Harry was still near. "Well, this is just fantastic."  
  
He took out is cell phone and turned it on. BATTERY LOW, it flashed across the screen before shutting down completely.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Chandler yelled and stuffed the phone back in his pocket.  
  
He looked around again, seeing no taxi coming in either direction; he started walking in the direction of his apartment.  
  
Chandler sighed, "Yea, this is exactly how I pictured my day." He said sarcastically.  
  
((((  
  
-15 Minutes later, Chandler's still walking-  
  
Chandler heard a rumbling sound and looked down at his stomach. "How could I be hungry? I just ate 20 minutes ago!"  
  
He sighed and looked around, spotting a small drug store, squeezed in between a restaurant and a hair salon.  
  
Checking his wallet for money, he started off towards the store.  
  
He stepped inside and the door's bell dinged. Looking around, he spotted the snack isle.  
  
He walked through and found a bag of pretzels. Walking towards the check out counter, he noticed a man wearing all black, step through the door.  
  
He paid for the small snack and walked out the door, eyeing the man as he walked up to the counter.  
  
Just as he put his sunglasses on, the man came bursting out the door, running down the street in the opposite direction.  
  
Without thinking twice, Chandler dashed off after him.  
  
He chased him down an alleyway, through a small park, and through two more streets before he finally came close enough to tackle the man to the ground.  
  
"You," he said, as he put his knee on his back and handcuffed him, "are under arrest!"  
  
He hauled the man to his feet as two police cars came speeding down the street and two officers stepped out of each car.  
  
"Wow, you guys are really good at this. Ya know, if you had gone a little slower and I did not exist, he could have been lying on the beach by now!" Chandler yelled as he threw the man in the back of one of the cars. "Now, which one of you guys are going to give me a ride home?!"  
  
((((  
  
-10 minutes later, outside of Chandler's apartment building-  
  
"Thanks for the ride, maybe next time you can beat the old man in the wheelchair. God you guys are slow." Chandler said as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door.  
  
He slowly walked inside, tired, dirty, and still suffering from a headache.  
  
Monica had today off, so at least he would be able to spend time with her.  
  
Walking up the steps and stopping outside the door to get his keys out, he could hear Monica inside singing.  
  
She was most likely cleaning the kitchen, and having a good time.  
  
He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She hadn't noticed him yet.  
  
She was dancing lively around the kitchen and singing 'let's get loud' by Jennifer Lopez. He smiled and laughed to himself.  
  
He slowly walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and smacked him right in the nose and kicked him in the gut, not knowing that it was him. He stumbled backwards and dropped to his knees.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you Chandler!" She pleaded and bent down beside him.  
  
"It's ok. My fault. I should have made my presence more noticeable. " He said as he carefully stood up.  
  
"Oh you poor thing." Monica said as she watched him get up and rub his nose. "Here, go sit on the couch and I'll get you some ice so it doesn't swell."  
  
He walked over to the couch and lay down as she grabbed a washcloth and a handful of ice from the freezer.  
  
She took walked to the other side of the couch and sat on the floor next to his head. Carefully she put the ice wrapped in the washcloth on his nose.  
  
"So what are you doing home so early?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I had another headache and couldn't really concentrate on anything so Harry sent me home."  
  
"Well that was nice of him. You really should see the doctor about those headaches."  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. It's just stress." Chandler replied as he sat up. "I did have a little incident on the way home though, I ran into a dumpster when I was chasing this damn guy and I hit a door. Yea that hurt."  
  
"Oh, my poor Chandler. I bet you're really tired huh? What time did you leave this morning?" Monica asked, sitting beside him on the couch and leaning into him.  
  
"Too early, and yes I am really tired." He said as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
Monica looked up at him. "You want to take a nap?"  
  
"Mmm, only if you come with me." He smiled and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Sure thing honey."  
  
He stood up and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed and he walked into the bedroom, throwing her down on the bed and climbing on top of her, kissing her passionately. They slowly started to unbutton each other's shirts and moving to their pants and other clothing items until they were completely naked.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Chandler said as he kissed her again.  
  
((((  
  
Monica lay in bed next to a sleeping Chandler. She looked over at him and noticed he had a small cut on his chin and a bruise forming on his chest.  
  
She loved that he was doing something that he liked, but it was taking a toll on him.  
  
He'd come home late a night, tired and sore from working and trying to solve a case they had been on for months.  
  
He would have cuts and bruises and be too sore to move.  
  
He would be too tired to do anything.  
  
He would get frustrated easily and yell at her when the reasons he was yelling weren't even her fault and had nothing to do with her.  
  
She had talked to everybody else, Rachel, Ross, Joey, and Phoebe, and they all agreed with her.  
  
Sure all of their lives and jobs were frustrating and tiring too, but they didn't take it out on each other.  
  
Ever since Chandler had gone from an officer to a detective, things had changed.  
  
He wasn't around a lot.  
  
Nobody really got a chance to just sit down and have a civil conversation with him, not that he didn't want to, but because he didn't have the time, or he wasn't in the mood.  
  
She sat up and slowly got out of the bed, careful not to disturb him, and walked out of the room to continue her cleaning.  
  
((((  
  
T B C  
  
Sorry it's been so long but I don't really have time to update during the week. So I will most likely update this on weekends. PLEASE REVIEW! I promise this will get more exciting! 


	4. A Rough Night

Line of Duty: Chapter 4: Unfinished  
  
((((  
  
-1 week later-  
  
Chandler and Harry stood at the front of a jail building, talking to two of the men that worked there through the small circle cut in the glass that separated them.  
  
They had worked for a whole week, nonstop, on this case. After much research, they came up with the guys' names that had shot the band members.  
  
"So do you know anything at all about Ralph Larson?" Chandler asked. Ralph Larson was one of those guys.  
  
One of the two men, a short, bald man, with a handlebar mustache, stepped towards Chandler and Harry.  
  
"We never found out what he was in here for. He was only in here for a couple of months until somebody bailed him. There was a guy, he came to visit him every week without fail." He said.  
  
"What was the name of the guy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um I'm not sure. Mark, what was the name of that guy that came in here every week to visit Ralph Larson?" The man asked, turning to the other guy who was now sitting at a computer.  
  
"Ah, his name was, Ken Philips." Mark replied and spun around in his chair.  
  
"Ken Philips?" Chandler asked in disbelief.  
  
((((  
  
-Half an hour later, Chandler and Harry are sitting at a booth in a bar and have papers spread out in front of them-  
  
"Officer Charles Bing and Officer Ken Philips, undercover as drug dealers, approached the two men," Harry read from the report in front of him that they had gotten from the station before coming here. "Officer Bing demanded to see the drugs, the men demanded to see the cocaine, one of them pulled out a gun and Officer Bing was shot twice in the chest."  
  
Chandler winced and dug his fingers into the edge of the table as Harry continued.  
  
"Officer Philips and the two men got into a black truck and sped off, leaving Officer Bing to bleed to death. 10 minutes later, police arrived on the scene and Officer Bing was pronounced dead."  
  
Harry paused and looked at Chandler as he downed a shot of tequila.  
  
He continued reading, "After four months of investigation, the case was dropped due to lack of evidence. Nobody has heard or seen Officer Philips since then."  
  
He set the piece of paper down and looked at Chandler, who had a look of pure pain and anger on his face.  
  
"Harry, I want to kill him. I want to kill him Harry." Chandler said and tightened his grip on the table.  
  
"Hey, easy, you can't think like that." Harry said seriously. "We're close, we can't get distracted by things like this."  
  
Chandler just sat there quietly, studying the table in front of him. Harry's cell phone started to ring and he answered it. After a few minutes of talking he snapped it closed.  
  
"I've got to go, you gonna be ok?" Harry asked as he stood to leave.  
  
Chandler nodded his head. "Yea, yea I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok then, take it easy. I'll see you tomorrow." He patted him on the shoulder and walked to the door.  
  
((((  
  
Chandler set down his beer bottle and placed it next to the seven empty ones. He had stayed for another two hours, reading over the papers on his father's case.  
  
Nothing but rage and pain were flowing through his veins. God only knows what he would do if he ever came face to face with Ken Philips.  
  
Looking down at his watch, he noticed it was nearing nine o'clock. Monica was probably wondering where he was. He threw some money on the table and stood up, walking out the door into the foggy New York night.  
  
He took a deep breath, and not having a car because it was still in the shop, began the walk back to his apartment.  
  
Half an hour later, he exhaustedly walked through the front door, swaying back and forth slowly. He looked around after shutting the door and noticed his five friends sitting around the apartment in random places.  
  
"Where have you been Chandler? It's 9:30, why didn't you call?" Monica yelled at him. "I was worried, you know, you don't have the safest job in city! I was afraid something had happened to you."  
  
"Don't start with me Monica. Not tonight!" He yelled back.  
  
Having his father's killer on this case was the last thing he wanted to deal with. But knowing that at some point in time, this case was bound to be solved, therefore, brining Ken down.  
  
"Where were you?" Monica asked, walking towards Chandler.  
  
"I was out with Harry, what's the big deal?!"  
  
"You're always out with Harry! It's never us, or even me anymore!" Monica screamed. Ross, Phoebe, Rachel, and Joey all sunk lower in their seats and continued to watch the scene in front of them.  
  
"Monica please, you can yell at me all you want tomorrow, I just need to be alone right now." Chandler pleaded.  
  
"No Chandler, I can't yell at you tomorrow because you'll be gone before I wake up and you won't be home until after I go to bed!"  
  
"Mon," Chandler said with tears in his eyes, unable to hold in anymore emotion.  
  
"Don't you Mon me!" Monica yelled.  
  
"MONICA PLEASE! Just leave me alone!" Chandler yelled and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
There was a moment of silence before anybody spoke up.  
  
"We should just go." Joey said as he stood up and walked to the door, followed by everybody else.  
  
"Yea, I have to talk to Chandler. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Monica said as she shut the door behind them and then walked to the bedroom.  
  
She slowly opened the door and walked inside. Chandler was lying on the bed in only a pair of plain gray cotton boxers, his back to the door, staring out at the dark night.  
  
Monica changed into a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, crawled on top of the bed and wrapped her arms around Chandler.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you've been under a lot of stress lately and I shouldn't have gotten so upset about you not being here a lot. I just miss you, I feel like I never get to see you anymore." She said, just barely above a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you too." Chandler rolled over onto his back so he could look at Monica. "I found something out tonight and I'm just, not the happiest person in the world right now." He kissed her on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Monica asked.  
  
"Not really, it's something about my father." He said, and once again, had to fight the tears.  
  
"Oh really?" Monica picked her head up and looked at him. Chandler usually didn't talk about his father, and when he did, he never said much.  
  
"Yea, turns out the guy that shot him," Chandler started slowly, unstoppable tears now streaming down his face. "Turns out, that he's involved with this case."  
  
As he said the last word, his voice cracked and he buried his face in the crook of Monica's neck, crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh, Chandler. Shhh, it's ok." She felt as if she were trying to sooth an eight-year old that had just scrapped his knee.  
  
Chandler continued to sob into her as she soothingly rubbed his bare back.  
  
After several minutes of continuous crying, he finally stopped and Monica figured he had fallen asleep.  
  
She looked up at his face, tear stained, but asleep. Carefully, she rested her head back down on his bare chest and also tried to get to sleep.  
  
T B C  
  
Sorry it's been a while, the other friends will be in this more as I get further, but not right now. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. What Goes Up

Line of Duty: Chapter 5: What Goes Up  
  
xxxxxx  
  
1 Week Later -10:45 PM, the Police Station, Chandler and Harry are at their desks-  
  
They had been working nonstop, once again.  
  
As usual, Monica was upset with Chandler about spending so much time on his work.  
  
He had had barely any social life in the past month, except for Harry, and people that had something to do with the case.  
  
They were so close, Chandler could feel it, they had already figured out who all of the suspects were, they had tons of background information on all of them, and they had pictures and locations of where they had lived in the past.  
  
All they had to do now was track them down and bring them in, but that wasn't proving to be too easy.  
  
They had sent officers all over, trying to catch them at all of the places people had reported seeing them, but no luck.  
  
"Chandler," Harry said and Chandler poked his head up from the papers he was reading.  
  
"Yea?"   
  
"Let's go home. I'm tired, I want to see my wife, I want to see my kids." Harry pleaded.  
  
Chandler looked back down at his desk and took his glasses off, taking a long pause before speaking. "Yea. Yea let's get out of here."  
  
Both men got up, put on their jackets, and walked out of the empty police station.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
-30 minutes later, Chandler and Monica's apartment-  
  
Chandler opened the door and saw exactly what he was expecting to see.  
  
A dark, quiet apartment.  
  
But as he looked around he noticed some things were out of place, and knocked over.  
  
Two of the chairs from the table lay on their sides on the floor, the end table next to the couch was knocked over, the lamp lying in pieces on the ground.  
  
"Monica?" Chandler called out as he flicked on a light.  
  
"Hello?" He called out again, searching the empty bathroom and guest bedroom.  
  
He looked over to his and Monica's room, the door was slightly open.  
  
He pushed it forward and the sight before him was that of a battlefield.  
  
The sheets were torn off the bed, the mattress and pillows were torn to pieces, the dressers were knocked over, clothes were everywhere.  
  
He slowly walked around the room, careful not to step on anything.  
  
He didn't know what to do.  
  
His eyes slowly scanned the room, falling on a piece of paper that was stuck to the back of the door with a knife.  
  
He picked up a shirt, wraping it around the knife and pulled it out of the door, letting the paper fall to the floor.  
  
Shocked, scared, and confused, he bent down and picked it up.  
  
Not wanting to read it, but knowing he had to, he turned it over and read the few words that were scirbbled on it.  
  
First your father  
  
Now your wife  
  
You're not very good at taking care of people  
  
Ha Ha Ha  
  
He knew the only person on the planet who could have done this.  
  
Ken Philips  
  
xxxxxx  
  
He had called Ross, Phoebe, Rachel, and Joey.  
  
They all had come over right away, but were soon shooed away by the tempermental police officers and detectives that were called at 2:00 in the morning to investigate a case.  
  
Chandler found it ironic that he had to call other detectives to investigate, when he was one himself.  
  
It was different being on the recieving end.  
  
Ususally he was the one that was asking the questions, but it wasn't that way tonight.  
  
While Ross, Phoebe, Rachel and Joey were being asked question and freaking out, Chandler seemed to remain very calm with the whole situation.  
  
He had done lots of research on Ken, and from experience, he knew he wasn't going to do anything to Monica just yet, he knew Ken would be calling him within the next few days, or possibly even hours.   
  
He would have Monica back within a few days.  
  
But nobody else knew that.  
  
He knew Ken wouldn't call while all these police officers and detectives were around.  
  
He wasn't even going to call him while he was at his apartment.  
  
He would call his cell phone, when he was nowhere near the apartment, or the station.  
  
Chandler would track him down.  
  
He would find him, and he would get his wife back.  
  
Nothing was going to happen.  
  
Ken just wanted revenge for something Chandler had nothing to do with.  
  
Ken was pissed off and was intent on telling the world.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
-10 hours later, Central Park-  
  
Chandler was just aimlessly walking around, waiting for that one phone call.  
  
Everybody else had been taken down to the station for further questioning and were aloud to be let back into their now disturbed lives.  
  
All of them were very confused with Chandler and the way he was acting, it was like he didn't even care that his wife had been taken away from him, it was like nothing had happened at all.  
  
But he did care, his wife was the one thing that he had going for him.  
  
He didn't bother telling them about what Ken would do, because they wouldn't believe him, they were in too much shock to handle anything, so he figured he would just give them their space.  
  
He gently sat down on the edge of a foutain and looked around.  
  
Nothing seemed any different, so why should he acknowledge it?  
  
He knew if he didn't fight this, Ken would just back off, and try to dissapear again.  
  
However, Chandler had read about some cases on Ken where he did not just back off, he had gone up to the limit and passed right by it.  
  
He went after everybody in a single family, killing all of them until he got what he wanted.  
  
And if he didn't get it, he would go after anybody that had ever come in contact with the family.  
  
He was a mad man, Chandler knew that, and he knew not to mess with him.  
  
But if he did go past the limit, he would step in.  
  
If he found out that he had hurt Monica in anyway, he would destroy Ken and everything that he represented.  
  
He turned and slowly layed down on the cool marble of the fountain's wall.  
  
The sky was dark and cloudy, his father knew something was wrong.  
  
He noticed a small hole in the coulds where you could see through to blue sky.  
  
It was as if he was looking down at him, telling him he would have his way, and Ken would suffer.  
  
But the small hole quickly filled right back up with clouds, taking away Chandler's vision of him.  
  
He sighed as his cell phone began to ring, not surprising him at all.  
  
Slowly, he tilted his head down to look at where it was cliped on his belt.  
  
'And we're off...' He said to himself.  
  
T B C  
  
Sorry this is kinda short, but what can I say. I got it up a lot sooner than i thought i would so there! Please Review!!! 


	6. Must Come Down

Line of Duty: Chapter 6: Must Come Down  
  
xxxxxx  
  
He sat up and reached down to unclip his cell phone.  
  
He flicked it open and held it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" He said, acting as if it was any normal person.  
  
"Well hello there, boy. Long time, no talk." The man, with a thick Brooklyn accent, said.  
  
"Well well well, way to rain on my parade. Now just tell me what you want and give me back my wife." Chandler said, already sick of having to speak with this man.  
  
"Afraid I can't do that Chandler. It's not that easy this time."  
  
Chandler pressed the phone closer to his ear and he could hear Monica in the background, obviously panicked.  
  
"What do you mean, what makes this time any different?" Chandler said slowly.  
  
"Well, first off, your a detective now, not like long ago. You could easily come up with some sort of plan to bring me down, and I'm not gonna let that happen."   
  
Chandler sighed, "Ken come on, you can't do this to me, not now!"   
  
"Are you begging? Don't you beg! My god, your father didn't beg, he died a good man, he just got in the way of things."  
  
"Yea, like bullets." Chandler replied coldly. "So what do you want from me? Just tell me and I'll do it, anything to get my wife back!"  
  
"I already said, it's not that easy. You can't give me what I want this time, it's not you I'm after."  
  
"Then why did you take Monica?!"  
  
"Because, I knew you would go to other people to get help, the people that have what I want." Ken said.  
  
Chandler just sighed in response and got up so he could stretch his legs.  
  
"Sorry it had to be this way Chandler, I'll see ya around."  
  
And with that, their conversation was over.  
  
He pulled the phone away from his ear and just stared at it.  
  
He had no idea where they were.  
  
What he wanted.  
  
Or how to get it to him.  
  
He stuffed the phone in his pocket and ran as fast as he could to his apartment.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
He frantically ran up the stairs and burst through the door, finding Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, and Ross sitting around, doing nothing.  
  
He shut the door behind him and took several steps toward the seating area where they all were, bending over, his whole body heaving in an attempt to get air into his lungs.  
  
Blood rushed to his head and sent him to his knees.  
  
Everybody stood up and Ross and Joey grabbed hold of each side of him and slowly carried him to the couch.  
  
Phoebe brought him a glass of water, but he was breathing to hard to hold on to it, let alone drink it, so she just splashed it on his face.   
  
"This has gone all wrong." He said inbetween breaths.  
  
"What has, honey? Besides the obvious." Rachel said, noting the topic of Monica.  
  
"He isn't following the plan!" Chandler said and stood up from the couch but immediately sitting back down, not able to stand on his own legs.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ross asked.  
  
"This isn't like last time, he was supposed to tell me where he was, what he wanted. He was supposed to tell me what to do!"  
  
"What last time?" Joey asked, sitting down on the table across from him.  
  
"He's done this to me before, with my little brother." Chandler replied quietly.  
  
"What brother? You don't have a brother." Rachel said.  
  
"I used to, when I was a teenager, after he killed my father. My mom was on a book tour in England. He took my brother, he was about six years old, I was 17. I got a call the next day, he told me what he wanted, I gave it to him, and I got my brother back."   
  
Rachel and Phoebe gasped and Ross and Joey stared at him in shock.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with him?" Rachel yelled and walked into the kitchen to sit at the table.  
  
"From what I've read about him, he is insane. But he hides it well." Chandler stood up.  
  
Ross stared out the window at nothing in particular. "We have to get her back. Alive" He whispered.  
  
Everybody stayed silent for several minutes, dweling on all that was happening to them.  
  
"I might have a plan." Chandler said as he continued to stare at nothing.  
  
Everybody looked at him. "Don't you think we should let the police handle this?" Rachel asked, looking up from the table.  
  
"I am the police!" Chandler yelled and jumped up from the couch to face Rachel. "It could take weeks, months, even years to get her back if we leave it all to other people! I'm not gonna sit around while my wife is somewhere out there with a very dangerous man! We have to step in and do something here! Who's with me?"   
  
Joey unfolded his arms and stepped toward Chandler. "I'm with ya til the end buddy." He smiled.  
  
Ross looked at both men. "Me too, if my sister's life is on the line, I've got no reason not to do this."  
  
The three of them looked over to the table where Rachel and Pheobe were seated.  
  
Both girls looked at each other, then back to the men. "We're in." Pheobe said.  
  
"Alright then, let's do this, let's get our friend back!" Chandler yelled and they all gathered together for a group hug.  
  
T B C  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, I might have another one up by Sunday, but that doesn't mean you don't have to review for this one! 


	7. What Goes Around

Line of Duty: Chapter 7: What Goes Around  
  
xxxxxx  
  
It was now three in the morning.  
  
They were all in the tiny apartment, asleep, having gotten nowhere all day.  
  
Chandler had called Harry over long ago, but he had turned out to be no help.  
  
It was dark, quiet, and Chandler felt like he finally had time to think.  
  
Joey was asleep on the couch with Phoebe tucked under his right arm.  
  
Ross was asleep in the big chair with Rachel asleep on his lap.  
  
Harry was on the other side of the couch that was not occupied by Phoebe and Joey, fast asleep.  
  
Chandler, however, was wide awake.  
  
He was sitting on the floor across from the couch, leaning against the stand that held the television.  
  
His eyes were closed, his glasses perched on the top of his head, his face unshaven.  
  
His mind was on one thing, the topic of the hour, or rather, the week.  
  
Monica   
  
His life was nothing without her, he was nothing without her.  
  
She was his life support.  
  
He hadn't even thought of what he would do if he never got her back.  
  
But you don't just sit around and waste your time thinking of the possible life that fate held for you.  
  
He didn't want to leave his life up to fate, not when she was involved, he was going to do something about.  
  
But his body had had all it could take, and he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
The noises from the kitchen and sounds of voices woke him from his restless sleep.  
  
Slowly he sat up and looked around, Joey was in the chair, Phoebe and Ross were at the stove, and Rachel and Harry were at the table talking.  
  
He was lying on the couch, covered with a blanket.  
  
He looked over to Joey who was staring at the tv.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Joey saw Chandler sit up.  
  
"Morning Chandler. Sleep well?" He asked.  
  
"Not at all. How about you?" Chandler replied, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch.   
  
"Same. Sleep doesn't come easy when you know Monica's out there, with him."   
  
Just by the mention of Monica, Joey saw Chandler's expression suddenly change, to a depressed one that he had not seen often.  
  
Joey gave a sympathetic smile, "Hey man, she's gonna be ok, we're gonna get her back."  
  
"Yea" Chandler replied quietly.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
2 days later (Monica and Chandler's apartment, everybody is there, including Harry)  
  
After many hours of tracking calls, and looking at stacks of paperworks so high, you could build a house out of them, they had found out where Ken and Monica were.  
  
They had found out everything about Ken, what kind of car he drove, where he had lived throughout his entire life, where he was now, how many people he had done this to.   
  
There was no way he was going to get away now.  
  
Nobody had informed the police about his, they didn't want them to get in the way.   
  
If they had told them, they would have told Chandler, Harry and everybody else to 'let them handle this'.  
  
But what did they know?  
  
And now, as Harry and Chandler gathered all of their gear, guns, cuffs, bullet-proof vests, all that cop stuff, they were going to handle this in their own way.  
  
"Ok, so, let's go over this one more time." Chandler said as he strapped a gun around his ankle.  
  
"Chandler, can I just say something?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled.  
  
Chandler stared back at her with a blank expression. "I'm going to get Monica back."  
  
"Chandler, you are going to get shot! That is what you are going to do! You are not trained for this! Tell the police, let them handle this. You are only going to end up getting hurt."  
  
"Hey! I know what I'm doing! Me and Harry have done this before, back when we were officers."  
  
"Well it has been a long time Chandler." Harry stepped in.  
  
"Harry, we are going to be fine." Chandler said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, which didn't comfort him very much.  
  
"Ok, so, you guys just stay here. If I don't call in two hours, then you can call the police. Come on Harry." Chandler said on his way to the door.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and followed behind him, shutting the door on his way out.  
  
"I'm not waiting two hours." Phoebe said as she bent down and picked up the phone to call the police.  
  
"Wait, Phoebe, you can't do that to Chandler." Ross said.  
  
"I can't do this to Chandler? I can't save his life by getting him some help from people who are trained to do this?" Phoebe said as she looked back at Ross.  
  
"Just, give him a half hour start, at least." He said as he sat back down.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Harry and Chandler stood outside of the old, ratty, apartment building where Ken and Monica were supposedly staying.  
  
Nobody lived here, it was abandoned long, long, ago.  
  
Chandler looked over to Harry and quietly said. "Let's do this..."  
  
Both men walked through the front of the building where a door lacked, and up the very unsafe and creaky stairs.  
  
Most of the doors were torn off, but one, at the very end of the hallway, next to an open window, still had a door.  
  
It looked rather nice actually, and a soft light came from the bottom.  
  
Chandler looked behind him to Harry for approval to go procede.  
  
Harry paused and looked down before he nodded his head.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't want to help Monica, he just wasn't sure if they were qualified to do this, they could lose their jobs.  
  
Chandler slowly walked up to the oposite side of the door, pulled out a gun, and motioned for Harry to do the same.  
  
Slowly, he held up each one of his fingers until he got to three, then kicked the door in.  
  
There she was, the most beautiful woman in the world, sitting on a small wodden chair, her mouth taped, preventing her from saying anything, her hands tied behind her back and each of her legs tied to one of the chair's legs.  
  
So mesmerised by her, he let his guard down, not noticing the two giant men advancing towards him and Harry.   
  
One of them grabbed Harry, ripped the gun out of his hands, and threw him to the ground.  
  
The other one grabbed Chandler, snatched his gun away, picked him up, and threw him against the wall.  
  
Both Harry and Chandler got up quickly, ready to fight.  
  
Harry swung at the first man but the man ducked out of the way and slammed his fist into Harry's chest.  
  
Chandler could hear the distinct sound of bones cracking as his fist conected to his ribs.  
  
Harry fell to the floor, struggling to breathe, and was dragged away to a separate room.  
  
The second man smiled and advanced towards Chandler.  
  
The man swung his fist at him but Chandler was faster and slid out of the way, elbowing the man in the face.  
  
The giant stood up straight as blood trickled from his nose.  
  
He grabbed Chandler by the throat and slammed him against the wall, slowly sliding him higher and higher as Chandler kicked his feet against the wall.  
  
He got his feet up, put them on the man's chest, and sent him flying backwards to the floor.  
  
Chandler dropped down to the ground but was quick to get back up again.  
  
He pulled another gun out of his chest holster but the man kicked it out of his hands before he could get a shot off.  
  
All Monica could do was watch in horror as Chandler was beaten to the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
"Come on you guys! The cops will never believe us! We have to go over there by ourselves! We know where they are! We can do this!" Joey yelled.  
  
Rachel had been on the phone for the past 10 minutes, trying to replay the situation to a very young, very unqualified, police officer.  
  
The officer obviously couldn't understand and had no idea what to do with Rachel.  
  
Ross sighed and looked at Joey.  
  
He had been pleading with them ever since Chandler and Harry had left, and Ross was ready to give in and take action.  
  
"Ok, Joey's right. I'm going over there, I don't care if you guys follow me or not but I have to do this. I won't let my sister and best friend get killed." Ross said as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.  
  
Joey was quick to follow behind and, after a quick glance at each other, Phoebe and Rachel walked out the door after them.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Chandler could feel it throughout his whole body, this was it, this was how he was going to die.  
  
He had been beaten and beaten again.  
  
All he could see was red, from all the blood that was dripping over his face.  
  
He turned his head to the side, blood covered the floors and walls like paint.  
  
He could barely see out of his left eye, he was sure he had more than a few cracked and bruised ribs, he was hardly breathing, and he couldn't stand up.  
  
Yet this monster kept at it, not stoping until the man on the floor in front of him was lifeless.  
  
The other man that had dragged Harry off walked into the room and looked down at Chandler, bloody, beaten, and two inches from death.  
  
Monica couldn't believe this, the man she loved was lying in front of her, and she couldn't do a thing to help him.  
  
He had come to save her, and now he was the one that needed saving.  
  
Chandler slowly rolled onto his side, the man had taken a temporary break from mutalizing him and Chandler took this as an opportunity to cough up some blood that had been sitting in his mouth for quite some time.  
  
"Come on man! Let's get out of here. We're done." The man that had come in from the other room said in a thick brooklyn accent. 'Just like Ken' Chandler thought.   
  
He had been wondering where Ken was.  
  
Why wouldn't he want to be here, watching him die.  
  
Or maybe this was all some sort of plan.  
  
"No, I'm not finished with him yet!" The other man yelled.  
  
"We have to get out of here! We were supposed to meet Ken an hour ago! If we don't leave now, he's gonna kill us!" The first man shot back. "Besides, he's still alive, Ken said alive! If you finish with him, he will be dead. Let's go!"  
  
"No!" The second man yelled, pulling out a gun and pointing it at the man.  
  
"Don't you point that f*cking thing at me!" He yelled and shoved the gun downwards towards Chandler, making the other man pull the trigger on accident.  
  
T B C  
  
Sorry i didn't update last week. I got caught up in things! Please review!!!!! Sorry for any crapyness, i didn't have time to look it over. I'm gonna be starting a new story soon. There will probably be just 1 more chapter of this. So please review! 


	8. Comes Around

Line of Duty: Chapter 8: Comes Around  
  
xxxxxx  
  
The shot rang out, silencing the two shouting men.  
  
Both of them looked down towards the bloody body that lay on the floor, now with one extra hole in his chest, that nobody wanted.  
  
"You shot him Aaron, you big f*ck!" The man yelled, shoving Aaron's chest, making him step back several feet.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault, this is all on you Chris!" Aaron yelled, stuffing the gun in his pocket.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Chris said in a hushed tone, clasping his hands over the top of his head.  
  
"I don't know! We have to get out of here! Now Ken is going to kill us for sure!" Aaron yelled again, grabbing his leather coat and throwing Chris.  
  
"Wait, what do we do about the girl?" Chris asked, motioning towards Monica who sat tied to the chair, eyes wide, too shocked to move.  
  
"Just leave her, by the time somebody comes in here, her, and they guy in the other room will both be dead, and no longer a problem." Aaron replied, opening the door.  
  
"Whatever you say." Chris said, following Aaron out.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
The four friends stood in front of the old creaky building, wondering if it was safe to go inside.  
  
"Are we going in?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to go-" Ross stopped talking as he noticed two rather large men walking out of the building, both looking like they had no idea where to go.  
  
He wasn't the only one to notice, everybody else had seen them too.  
  
"I'm going in!" Phoebe said, running towards the building.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Joey yelled, running after her with everybody else trailing behind.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
The room was dead silent.  
  
Chandler was lying motionless on the floor, bleeding from the cuts and bruises that covered his body.  
  
But blood had yet to come out of the bullet hole left in his chest.  
  
Harry had heard all that had gone on out in the other room and, with all the strength left in his body, was trying to drag himself into the main room.  
  
He finally reached to door frame and grabbed hold, pulling his entire body through the door.  
  
"Chandler!" He yelled as his eyes settled on the man lying about ten feet in front of him.  
  
He looked over to Monica who was still sitting there, looking down at her husband, or what was left.  
  
After a long struggle, Harry managed to pull himself across the floor, reaching Chandler's body.  
  
"Hey." He whispered as he shook him lightly in an attempt to wake him up.  
  
Chandler moaned softly and slowly lifted his arms to his chest, motioning that something was wrong with it.  
  
"Hold on buddy." Harry said as he undid the buttons of his shirt, revealing the bulllet proof vest underneath.  
  
He pulled on the velcro straps at the top, wriggling it out from underneath Chandler.  
  
The bullet hadn't gone through, it never touched him.  
  
'Oh thank god' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"You still with me?" Harry asked.  
  
Chandler mumbled something in response which Harry took as a yes.  
  
"Good, cause I don't know how much longer I will be." Harry said as a wave of pain flashed through his body, making him lay back down next to Chandler, his head landing on the ground next to Chandler's thigh.  
  
He held his hand up in the air, which Chandler gladly grabbed on to as they both lay, inches from death, on the cold, hard, ground.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Each of them had taken a floor, and Ross, Phoebe, and Rachel had finished before Joey, who had taken the largest floor.  
  
They were all walking down the hallway to where Joey ran ahead, looking in each empty and fortunately, unlocked, apartment.  
  
There was one room left to look in.   
  
Joey slid the door open, happy, and shocked at the sight in front of him.  
  
He backed out of the door, calling down the hallway to his friends, who were slowly making their way toward him.  
  
"I found them!" He bellowed, which made the three people come running.  
  
Joey ran into the room, immediately taking Chandler's side.  
  
Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe burst into the room.  
  
Ross went over to untie his sister while Rachel and Phoebe stared at Harry and Chandler in complete shock.  
  
"Chandler?" Joey said, fairly loudly, shaking his arm.  
  
Chandler slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Joey.  
  
A smile slowly spread across his face. "Hey man." He whispered weakly.  
  
"Ross call 911!" Joey yelled up to the man that was standing next to Monica.  
  
He huridly pulled his phone out and dialed the short number.  
  
Monica still sat on the chair, not sure what to do.  
  
"You're gonna be just fine Chandler, just hang in there." Joey smiled down at his friend.  
  
Rachel walked over to Harry, kneeling down by his side and grabbing his other hand, that wasn't occupied by Chandler's.  
  
From the looks of things, Chandler had had it far worse than Harry.  
  
Monica slid off the chair, crawling on her hands and knees across the floor.  
  
She stopped next to Chandler's head and layed down on her stomach.  
  
Gently, she put a hand on each side of his face, which caused his eyes to flutter open.  
  
"Hey baby." She said in a small voice, begining to cry.  
  
"I love you so much." Chandler whispered.  
  
"Don't do that Chandler, you're going to be ok. We're gonna go back home, and everything is going to be right again." Monica pleaded.  
  
"You won my heart Mon, and it's yours to keep." He said as his eyes began to slowly shut.  
  
"Chandler no! Please!" Monica begged, lowering her forehead to his, crying softly.  
  
T B C  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. One more chapter i think, then i'm done! Please Review! oh, and Happy Valentines Day!  
  
By Reviewing, that can be your gift to me! 


	9. The End of the Beginning

-5 years later-  
  
"24! 32! Set! Hut!" Ross yelled.  
  
He threw the ball towards the little boy, already headed for the end zone.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" Joey yelled, running up behind him and swooping him into his arms.  
  
He lifted him up and sat him on his shoulders, running the rest of the way as Ross and Ben ran up from behind.  
  
"Touchdown!" The boy yelled, throwing the ball down on the ground.  
  
"And the Bings win the game!" He yelled, running over to his father who was getting up from the ground where Ross had pushed him down.  
  
"Wow, you're slow dad." He laughed.  
  
"Chandler! What are you doing on the ground? You're getting all dirty!" Monica yelled from the picnic table.  
  
"Thought you liked it that way!" He laughed back, brushing the grass off his pants.  
  
"Ewe!" Ross yelled, walking over to Rachel and putting his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Joey, Chandler, Harry, Ben, and Dylan, get over here! It's time to eat!" Phoebe yelled from the patio door of the house as she walked over to the table.  
  
Chandler picked Dylan up and threw him over his shoulder, making Dylan laugh..  
  
He put him down and walked up behind Monica who was setting a plate of burgers on the picnic table.  
  
He wraped his arms around her and rubbed her 7 month pregnant stomach, kissing her on the side of her head.  
  
"You get more beautiful everyday." He whispered.  
  
She smiled and turned around in his arms, which made him take a step back from the size of her.  
  
He stared down at her stomach, "Good thing I'm not pregnant too, we'd never be able to hug." He joked and she smiled, stretching up to kiss him on the lips.  
  
"Ok lovebirds, let'e eat." Ross said walking out of the house, shaking his hands in an attempt to get the water off from washing his hands.  
  
Everybody took a seat at the table, Ross and Rachel were sitting next to each other with Ben and Emma in between them, Joey, his wife Katlin and their four year old daughter Megan, sat opposite the Geller family.   
  
Harry and his wife Melissa sat with their daughter Katie.  
  
Phoebe and husband Mike sat at the end of the table with their three year old twin boys, Jake and Brett, and across from them sat the Bing family. Chandler, Monica, their four and a half year old son Dylan, and a baby girl on the way.  
  
Chandler stood up, clinking his red plastic cup with a fork, having to make the clinking sound himself.  
  
Everybody looked up toward him at the head of the table.  
  
"I'd like to make a toast. I would just like to say, that I am so happy to be part of this great circle of people. We aren't just friends, we're family, no matter what those tests say!" Everybody gave a small laugh and he continued. "I can't tell you how greatful I am to be here today. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't. I owe so much more to you guys than you think and I love you more than you could ever know. Ok, I'm getting all teary eyed, I better wrap up. And by the look on Joey's face, I can tell he's very happy with that statement." Chandler laughed, looking over at Joey who was eyeing the burgers with a hungered stare. "To family!" Chandler yelled, holding his cup up in the air as everybody repeated and clinked glasses. "Ok, dig in!"  
  
They had never caught Ken, Chris, or Aaron. Chandler knew Ken would be back some day, but he didn't need things like that on his mind right now.  
  
He had a great family.  
  
A son.   
  
A little girl on the way.  
  
But Monica was the one who stood out, she was the greatest person in the world.  
  
Chandler has spent a month in the hospital, leaving every now and then, and Moncia had stayed by his side the whole time.  
  
The other friends had been there too, but the award went to Monica.  
  
It turned out that she had been pregnant during the whole ordeal, she told him the day he got out of the hospital for good, and it couldn't have made him happier.  
  
The End...  
  
Ok! That's it! It's over! And i'm going to miss it, I may come back to this someday, i might make a sequal, but you don't know what it will be about!   
  
I don't know how to spell sequal..sad.  
  
So, I hope you enjoyed this!   
  
Now i have to focus more on Another day in Life, I haven't been getting many reviews at all for that, and that is dissapointing because i really like that story and I have a great idea of where i want to go with it.  
  
That will get better, I promise! Please go and read it, and review, I want to know what you guys think about it!  
  
So, that's it i guess, my first finished fic.  
  
Please review!   
  
And stay tuned for more stories, brought to you by Pudge. ;-) 


End file.
